


Orange (For Zagreus)

by little_shinra



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/pseuds/little_shinra
Summary: Shortly after taking their relationship to the next stage, Hypnos abruptly pulled away.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Orange (For Zagreus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenpath/gifts).



> Exchange gift for chenpath. I hope I was able to write a worthy HypZag fic, despite the turmoil Hypnos was given.  
> I had to refrain very hard from causing the plot to explode out of control. ^^;;;

Among all the poppies in the grotto, in their shades of blue, purple, and white, was a single orange bloom. Hypnos stared at it when he found it, with his recently given ambrosia resting in his arm, making him smile. He thought of Zagreus.

‘It would match the laurels in your hair,’ he could say. He continued to stare, gently touching the petals.

In the end, Hypnos didn’t speak of it. He was too fond of its presence.

—

In the realm of Elysium, Zagreus noticed something new to him. A few sprigs of flat shaped flowers peeking past the lush grass and moss that covered all reaches of that realm, giving it its signature blue green. The dark blue and purple stood out and Zagreus’s eyes tracked them along the foggy Lethe. Curious, he followed the flowers along the river’s edge, making sure that the mist wouldn’t trick him into the memory-numbing waters. Across it was a stone path. Zagreus hopped through, noticing how the sound of the flowing waters was barely audible on the other side.

In the distance, the shape of a stone cave came into view, surrounded by a field of differing flowers and grass. The telltale poppies that lured Zagreus continued up to the entrance of the cave, cresting around it like a carpet.

Among them, curled up in fetal position, was Hypnos. Forming from his back were giant moth wings made from the surrounding flora, the patterns resembling the skulls on Thanatos’ armor and Charon’s appearance. He slept soundly among waves of red and orange poppies. Zagreus crouched on the balls of his feet and looked in awe. Persephone mentioned moths to him before, how they stood large and motley in their displays. They enjoyed chewing through unattended linen or invading beehives for nectar and honey.

Zagreus moved closer. Upon inspection, the flora forming the wings were insect wings resting upon the plants themselves, occasionally flittering. Zagreus leaned down and kissed Hypnos’ temple. Hypnos groaned, but didn’t rise. Zagreus called his name, poking his cheeks before pinching them into a smile.

“Mmmaaa, I’m awake. I’m awake, Tha-” Hypnos rubbed his eyes and blinked at him. “Zagreus?”

Stirred by their master, a large eclipse of moths took flight from their resting place, flooding the two’s sight with wings and filling their ears with the buzz of overlapping whispers. The intrinsic pattern Zagreus saw before was gone, taken with them as they vanished into the fog.

“Whoa…” Zagreus said, mouth agape. Hypnos hastily sat up and covered some of the poppies under his cape.

“What bring the prince of the underworld to this neck of the woods?” Hypnos asked. The red and orange colors on the poppies retreated, lining around the buds at Zagreus’ knees and feet.

“Didn’t see you at the House and I saw these along the river,” he gestured to the poppies. “I think this is the first time I’ve visited here in years. I had almost forgotten about it. Though I guess that’s the intent.”

“Well, dreams and sleep are fleeting. Can’t chase them.”

“It’s peaceful. It suits you well.” Zagreus brushed his knuckles along Hypnos’ jaw and cheek. Hypnos’ ears burned and he made himself lean away from the pleasant touch.

Zagreus spotted a bush of lavender and teased the scented flowers. “Mother had these hung up in her garden for tea herbs. The surface world is brimmed with so much life, Hypnos.” His eyes shone with excitement through the early telltale signs of fatigue. “You wouldn’t believe it. Things like birds and the blinding warmth of the sun when it peaks in the sky.”

“Mmm, if I recall, I’ve seen more of the surface in dreams than all your visits combined.”

“ _Really_?” Zagreus said.

“It’s true, but I barely interacted with any of it. I know how certain things work, like snow or how the sky changes. It’s only through someone else’s eyes and heart. People dream that stuff all the time, for many reasons. You’d be gob smacked by some of the iterations.”

“Say, Hypnos, would you like to go up there with me?”

“Haha, that would be silly. Queen Persephone isn’t there anymore.”

“As you said, there’s always more to see on the surface,” Zagreus took his hand and gave the back of it a kiss. “I would enjoy your company, if you are willing.”

Hypnos was speechless. “I’m…”

A yawn slipped out of Zagreus’ mouth. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, that’s normal here,” Hypnos pulled his hand away. “I’m guessing this is something best friends do. Wouldn’t you want to take Thanatos instead?”

Zagreus paused for a moment, before realizing his words. “Oh, I was under a different impression when I asked. I assumed we were being cordial with one another, as more than friends. I hope I wasn’t making you uncomfortable.”

“We were- I knew what you meant… I’m not sure…” Hypnos trailed off, his expression saddening.

“Hypnos…” Zagreus put his hand on Hypnos’ shoulder. “What’s going on?” His eyes and shoulders drooped. He scrubbed his face with his hands to rouse himself. “Ah, sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re getting sleepy.” Zag dropped onto Hypnos’ lap, snoring. “It’s alright.”

Hypnos gathered him under his cape. A moth returned and settled on Zagreus’ head, the flutter of its wings planting a dream. Hypnos gently petted it with his finger. He delivered dreams to Zag before, when the many failed attempts to the surface sent him back to the Styx and wore him down to the bones. There were dreams of Persephone, of Nyx, of childhood memories, of Megaera, of Thanatos from years ago to revitalize the prince. It was what Hypnos could do for him.

Hypnos brought him closer and grazed his fingers over Zagreus’ forehead. Guilt poked at him. The warmth Zagreus’ body gave off was comfortable, like a personal heat blanket. A warmth he could occasionally hold again. Growing up, it was all he could have. Zagreus and Thanatos would have a usual tussle over something, and Hypnos would have his moments of cuddling, falling asleep against Zagreus for the warmth. It kept that former envy at bay, for a time.

Hypnos looked at the orange poppies, at how they haloed around them.

“It’s nice to have friends…” It was hard to smile. “Just friends.”

—

Zagreus woke up in his room alone. He got up and walked out into the hall, scratching his head as he recalled his dream. Seeing Hypnos in his grotto, shrinking to when they were children then replaced by Thanatos. He tried finding the former, thinking the flowers somehow ate him. Zagreus dug his child sized hands into the muddy dirt while Thanatos silently watched.

_“Where is Hypnos?”_ he had asked.

_“Gone,”_ the child said. Then he woke up.

Hypnos was absent from his usual spot by the main entryway for Shades. The hell hound perked its ears at him as he approached.

“Hey, boy, how you holding up?” Zagreus said to Cerberus, scratching under one of the heads’ chin. He sat himself down beside the dog. “Hope you had a better rest than I did.”

Zagreus waited for the chthonic god to no avail, then left for another climb up the realms. When the mossy stones of Elysium greeted him, he searched around for that spruce of poppies from before. Fighting through the halls and gates, the waves of the river drew him over, but bore no purple blooms near its edges. Former endless journeys made his gut inform him that he would sooner enter the champion’s hall than find the little messengers of Hypnos’ grotto.

A familiar gong rang through his ears. Death incarnate appeared before him.

“Hello, Zagreus,” Thanatos said.

“Thanatos, great timing. Has Hypnos been up to anything of late? Anything out of place?”

“Nothing beyond his usual habits, when I’ve seen him. Why?”

“Recently, he’s been distant. I worry I overstepped during our last conversation. I’m hoping to find his grotto to speak to him.”

“Sounds normal for you. What you could have said to upset him, I’m curious. However, I regret to inform you that he isn’t there. I had left its empty quarters before coming here.”

“If you do manage to catch him, can you tell him I want to talk?”

“I can. I’ll see you later then.” He vanished.

Zagreus sighed. “Guess it’s back to work.” He looked to the entryway of the next area.

—

Hypnos watched from the other side of the Lethe as the two talked. A feeling tightened his chest.

Was it hope? For what? _Were they getting along? That’s good… isn’t it?_

He knelt beside the waters, tearing his sight from them to his wavering reflection. Hypnos recalled his brother’s upset when the news of Zagreus’ intent to leave made their way to him. Then his frustration toward Hypnos when his work pace was waning further behind. What the two siblings had now, he didn’t want to lose. Where he was heading with Zagreus, he desired it.

Hypnos’ hand hovered over the water. It would not take much to numb these battling feelings. In the back of his mind, he knew how to utilize it without overkilling them. Hypnos looked back to where his could-have-been lover and sibling were. Only Zagreus stayed behind, disappointment pressed over his face. The god of sleep pulled away and curled into himself, hugging his knees.

_I can’t do this._

—

Hypnos stood in Zagreus’ empty room before the dark mirror, his reflection missing. He put his hand on the frame, sensing his mother’s mark behind its creation. From there, he eyed the abandoned book and scroll on the desk.

“He forgot it again,” Hypnos picked up the codex and blankly flipped through the familiar pages. He fell upon Thanatos’ entry and read.

‘ _He tirelessly serves his foreign Master, whose son at least he adores, despite their opposing manner and outlook. Thanatos would never speak of this, but it is clear, to me. Whence came the bond they share? My thought is that the Master's son must be the god of blood; of life. Thus, they are inexorably drawn._ ’

“What’s going on, Hypnos?” his brother spoke behind him.

Hypnos shut the book and turned to him. “Than.”

“Do I need to inquire why I am finding you here and not your workstation?”

“Absolutely not!” he smiled. “No reason whatsoever. I’ll be going now.”

Hypnos hovered to the door. Thanatos didn’t move.

“Zagreus would like to speak with you.”

Hypnos stopped, hand on the door. He forced a laugh. “Wow, that… that is something. I think it’s better he and I didn’t anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“… Sometimes I wonder what it’s like for you, to be able to see him and all, out there. To always know where he is. It must be nice from time to time.”

“Do you think it’s easy for me, every time he falls back down? Knowing he’s died again? Feeling it?”

“I don’t doubt it’s hard. I only feel something different. Seeing you and Zag- Prince Zagreus leaves me wondering with that feeling…” his voice quieted, “of where you two will go.”

“… Then tell him already. You wasted enough time telling me what you need to say to him. Or do you prefer putting it off like the rest of your duties?” Thanatos disappeared, leaving Hypnos alone.

_But… then I’ll be in the way._ Hypnos tightened his hands into fists. He teleported after Thanatos, somewhere he didn’t know, and grabbed his sibling by the arm.

“Hypnos-?”

“Because I wanted him too,” Hypnos cut him off. “But through the eyes of others, I’m not the fated choice. I know I’m not and you _are_. I know what having fleeting things feels and this is not what I want it to be. I want more, but…” He hugged Thanatos. “More than anything, I didn’t want you to hate me for taking him away, when you carried your own feelings for him.”

“… These feelings I hold will not grow into anything more than mutual respect and sworn kinship,” Thanatos patted Hypnos’ head. “You don’t need to worry, brother. You test me from time to time, but I have no ill feelings toward you for catching Zagreus’ affections and feeling the same in turn.”

Hypnos’ vision blurred as he tightened his embrace, sniffling. The two stayed in silence as the tears flowed, each spill draining Hypnos into a heavy slumber. _It will still be you…_

When he woke, Hypnos was on his ebony bed in the grotto. He rubbed his swollen eyes, feeling the emptiness his tears left behind settle in his chest. A lingering still simmered below it. He gathered his things to head back down to the House.

Nyx waited outside, looking amongst the field.

“Mom?” he said.

“Thanatos wanted me to speak with you regarding Zagreus,” she said. “Do you wish to tell me what’s wrong, or should I?”

Hypnos looked down in silence.

“How unlike you, to be so quiet. From what I’ve gathered, there’s a rift forming between you, made from your own doing.”

“It’s not my place to be-”

“My child, you still carry your attachment after all these years,” she said, tilting his chin up. “Whether you would acknowledge it or not. Zagreus would not rebuff your feelings, for your brother or even his birth family. Thanatos told his own feelings on this.”

The lingering feeling tugged at him. It wasn’t the rejection he had to dread. It was the inevitability that it wasn’t going to be enough. Someone would come and everything would click into place. Hypnos berated himself for caring so much. Like with Megaera, he’ll move on. He had to this time.

Nyx pulled his attention back. “Hypnos, I am going to tell you this. You do have a place by his side.”

Hypnos’s eyes widened.

“While your sisters have the final say in many things, this they would not deny you. If you do decide to follow these feelings, know that some of us, your brothers and myself included, will be happy for you.”

Hypnos hid the tears threatening to spill once more with his signature laugh. “Aww, you’re all making me blush. If that’s everything, I really should be getting back. So many Shades need to be checked in if I’m going to get my beauty sleep.”

“Before you go, let me see this,” she opened her hand for his list. He handed it over and she held her palm over a blank space on the parchment. Words formed on them. Satisfied, she returned it to him. The words read, “Speak to Zagreus.”

Hypnos covered his face, the tears escaping again. In place of the empty void, unrestrained relief swooped in. A shaky laugh slipped out. Nyx noted the flowers stirring under them. She pulled his hands away, showing his tear-stained face.

“See to it you finish your duties, Hypnos.”

He nodded. “Yes, Mom- Mother Nyx.”

—

The snow-covered surface world greeted Zagreus again. Expecting a lonesome journey, the prince took toward Persephone’s gardens. If he moved quickly, before the Styx would claim him again, he could fetch a couple things from the harvest. He neared the path leading up the mountain cliff, then stopped. Hypnos waited for him, holding his cape tightly around him.

“Hey, you’re finally showed up,” Hypnos said. “We were going numb from the cold.”

“Hypnos?” Zagreus moved closer. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you- Wait, ‘we’?”

“Actually, it’s more me getting chilled,” Hypnos opened his cape to show a small bundle of orange poppies in his hand. “They started showing up in my grotto a long while ago. Didn’t think anything of it. I… didn’t want to, I guess.”

“Okay?”

“I want to apologize, Zagreus. For before. Running away from you without giving a reason. I… I loved you, and I realized, I _believed_ I had made a mistake. I believed our relationship would hurt Than. I was scared that it would amount to nothing, like the dreams I’ve seen from the surface, so I pulled away. I almost jumped in the Lethe for that, haha.” He shifted the bundle in his hands, then held it out to Zagreus. “You gifted me things before. This time, I want you to have these.”

Zagreus accepted them. “So, to make things clear, do you want us to simply remain best friends?”

Hypnos fidgeted. “I think we could try again. Do you want to be companions with me again?”

Zagreus took one of the poppies and slipped it behind Hypnos’ ear. “Certainly. Here I thought I upset you. I have been known to do that.”

“Haha, yep, you are. Megaera told me and Dusa.”

“ _Anyway_. I’m glad you told me. You had me worried.” Zagreus brushed Hypnos’ cheek with his thumb. Hypnos leaned in, waiting for Zagreus with anticipation. The prince smiled and opened his arms in invitation.

Hypnos went into the hug and shivered. “Aaah, you’re so warm. I prefer this to waiting here any day.”

“If you wait further in the mountain, my mom’s garden is a preferable place.” Hypnos didn’t respond. “Comfy?”

“Mhmm.”

Zagreus played with a curl of Hypnos’ hair. “I take it you accept my proposal?”

“Mmm, what?” he mumbled through Zagreus’ shoulder.

“About seeing the surface with me.” As he said those words, a small pain stabbed him. “We should be going. I can only do short trips.”

Zagreus led them up the cliff, where the horizon stretched wide under the sun. Hypnos stared toward it as they walked, hand in hand.

“It is pretty,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I understand why Than complains about the light. It’s making my eyes tired.”

“Don’t look at it too hard,” Zagreus stopped at the entrance, where the snow’s reach melted away. “We’re here.”

“Oh, wow…” Hypnos stared at the vast coverage of vegetation, the packed squares of plants and grain. The _colors_ of them all beside one another under the giving sun. “Queen Persephone really did keep herself busy up here.”

“See? Wait, let me go find something,” Zagreus went toward the hut.

Hypnos knelt beside the stream and placed his hand in the water. It felt cool, something he seldom felt through the dreams he witnessed in mortals. The sounds, the pleasant warmth, and moving air easily lulled him into a daze. Zagreus shook him awake.

“Check it out,” he pointed to a bouncing young cat as it chased a small prey into a grain patch. “Mom says they’re called cats and can be very precocious and ornery in nature. If they like you enough, they’ll let you pet them.”

“Huh.”

Zagreus rubbed a spot on his chest, his breath growing labored. “Too bad Cerberus would think they’re a plaything. Wouldn’t want him going ballistic through the House again.”

“One round by your hand is enough.” Hypnos eyed the poppies he gave Zagreus. “While we’re here…” He took the bundle and the one in his hair, pinching holes into the stems and looping them together. Hypnos tied them off and placed them over Zagreus’ skulled pauldron.

“I was right,” he said. “They do match your laurels.”

Zagreus touched the small floral chain on his shoulder. “That they do.” He groaned as the pressure in his chest worsened. “Guess this date is going to end soon. Sorry.”

Hypnos leaned him onto his lap. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you soon, Zag.” He kissed him as Zagreus took a final breath. Zagreus felt the familiar descent through the earth and the surface of the blood pool in the House of Hades. He broke, gasping and shaking the blood from his hair.

“Never enough time,” he grumbled as he climbed out.

From the Styx pool, Zag spotted Hypnos reclining at his usual spot, checking off names of passing shades. Hypnos looked up and, hidden from the others, smiled.


End file.
